Akira Shimura
Akira Shimura is one of the ten playable characters in Forbidden Siren. He is a 70 year-old resident of Hanuda, a hunter, who lost his family in the landslide of Hanuda in 1974 that took his wife and son. Now, 27 years later, he is confronted with the mystery of Hanuda after the recent ritual's failing. Personal Information Age: 70 Status: Dead (Commits suicide with rifle) Transforms into Fly Shibito Occupation: Hunter Weapon: Hunting Rifle Role A 70-year-old hunter who is a resident of Hanuda. He lost his wife and son to the earthquake from the failure of the original ceremony to revive Datasushi in 1976 and knows about Hisako Yao’s lack of aging and that she is up to something. He carries the guilt of being unable to stop the 1976 ceremony and save his wife and son’s lives, and was an old neighbour and friend of Tamon Takeuchi, who also lost his family back in the earthquake when he was a boy. Because people did not believe his warning of what would have happened at the ceremony, he became a hermit. Being a hunter, Akira carries his trusty rifle with him whenever he is out hunting. In Day 1, he notices a milky-white fog envelopes Hanuda and senses that something is wrong. After making his way over through a quarry, and his first encounter with the Shibito, he encounters TV presenter and model Naoko Mihama. She is warned that by coming into contact with the red water that now occupies Hanuda, she will be cursed with eternal life. Akira leaves her to her own devices, not knowing the consequences of this meeting. Hours later, Akira stands atop a lookout tower, wondering if his wife and son have brought him back to the village. He hears the screams of Yoriko being chased by Shibito. Taking aim with his rifle, the old man states that there are so many strangers in the village, and saves Yoriko from the Shibito. Both make their way to a street which is now blocked off, and beyond lies a red sea filled with Shibito that bathe themselves in order to evolve into more complex beings. Pessimistically, Akira reasons that there is no way out of Hanuda, and puts his gun in his mouth before shooting himself, wishing Yoriko luck; he did this to ensure that he did not become a Shibito. Yoriko looks terrified at the sight and shock of Akira’s death and flees. Later, Tomoko Maeda, on her way to find her parents, spots Akira’s dead body and revels in fear, only to be comforted by Hisako Yao. In the beginning of Day 2, Akira finds himself resurrected, realizing that he has become a Shibito. Thinking to himself, he comes to the conclusion that no one can escape the village. Upon seeing the irony that death did not help him escape, he laughs in an inhumane, monstrous manner. He takes his rifle with him and ventures to kill any humans he finds. Eventually, he spots Tamon Takeuchi and Yoriko Ano at a stone bridge. Positioned next to a wooden bridge, Akira takes aim and shoots Yoriko, who is sent falling over the railing of the bridge. Tamon manages to prevent being shot and, using gasoline and his gun, sets fire to the wooden bridge, stopping Akira from crossing over. The two eventually fight each-other face-to-face, with Tamon as the victor. As Akira lies on the ground to die again, he recognizes Tamon, who also recognizes Akira from an old photo. Akira dies, leaving Tamon alone while Yoriko faints from blood loss from the shot and is taken away along with Kyoko Suda by Shira Miyata. During Day 3, Shiro Miyata, dressed in the robes of his brother, Kei Makino, goes through the same town that Akira saved Yoriko in. Akira has by this point evolved into a Fly Shibito, granting him the ability to shoot from the air. Kei makes his way through the town, finding explosives and destroying the Shibito Brain in the area. Akira is then rendered unconscious until the Brain revives. When Kyoko Suda unleashes the Uryen as part of his attempt to destroy all Shibito, Akira is completely destroyed along with the rest of the Shibito. Personality Akira is willing to save those that are in need; this is exemplified when he rescues Yoriko from a group of Shibito. His guilt from his family’s deaths affected him. He is cynical and may believe in the supernatural, as wonders if his wife and son guided him back to Hanuda. He is pessimistic, turning over to suicide when all seems lost. Akira is aware of when something is not right, since he knew that Hisako is ageless and that she is planning something. As a Shibito, he is driven to kill any humans that he comes across, but has enough of his humanity to recognize Tamon and realize that his suicide was in vain. Relationships *Old neighbour and friend of Tamon Takeuchi; as a Shibito, fights him and is killed *Saved Yoriko Anno from Shibito; as Shibito, shoots her *Suspected Hisako Yao’s intentions *Encounters Shiro Miyata who is disguised as Kei Makino *Briefly meets Naoko Mihama Missions Trivia *Akira is the only main and playable character that turns into a Fly Shibito *He is the only playable character armed with a weapon throughout his Missions *He is also the only one to carry the same weapon with him, which is understandable given that he is a hunter *Akira, along with half of the ten playable characters, has two levels in the game and two Mission Objectives in each level *He is the oldest playable character in the game; in terms of non-playable characters, Datasushi is the oldest (he existed more than 1000 years ago), with Hisako as the second-oldest (she was in her 20s by 683AD, so she is 1320+ years old by the time of the game) *Appears in the timeframes Day 1(6:00 and 18:00), Day 2 (1:00) and Day 3 *Aspects of Akira’s role (his choice of weapon; rescuing another character from a section of a village; shooting from a tower; suicide and resurrection as a Shibito) were used in the character Seigo Seiga in the remake, Siren: Blood Curse.